More Than Brothers
by Acirimik-Valkov-Kivanov
Summary: KaiTala fic. Christmas has arrived and Kai and Tala are lonley without each other. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

More Than Friends

_By: Acirimik Kivanov_

Crystal blue eyes peered around the corner of a dingy hallway, and watched as the security cameras turned away, before ducking into the shadows along the wall and moving along silently. Quickly the figure pulled as close to the wall as another figure moved by doing his rounds. 'Bloody Boris. Deciding to take over our new home, with his evil minions.' With a silent sigh the figure pressed on down the halls, peering down corridors and looking around corners expecting someone to stop him in his tracks. Metal doors loomed up ahead causing the figure to slow down and eventually stop all movement. Widened eyes stared up in contemplation before firm hands pressed against the door making the last decision that would be made inside the gloomy walls of his home. The doors opened with a creak as a bitter wind caused the figure to shiver slightly in an attempt to remain warm. Stepping into the blowing snow of the soon to be blizzard the boy took off running towards the steel gates and leaping over them and running into a cab that was waiting for him.

Meanwhile in the control room...

"Should we be trying to stop him sir?" Boris' eyes shone with rage as he stared at the screens in front of him. The yellow cab disappeared out of the camera's rage almost immediately after the red head got into the car. "Do your job. I'll deal with the rebellious subject." The hooded man went about his work at the computers as the violet haired man turned on his heel to leave the room. Boris made no move to leave as soon as he did a one eighty. In the door way stood the remaining three Blitzkrieg Boys stood in the doorway silently smirking to themselves. "You still think of us as subjects. You'll never change." Without a further comment Bryan strode from sight as the others followed closely behind, muttering Russian curses under their breath. Boris remained still as he stared at the now empty doorway that the teens had just stood in. Immediately after making a decision in his mind he left the dull room and stormed down the hallway into the dark corridors in the basement.

The cab driver collected his fare from the red haired Russian who carried nothing but a wallet with some cash, a blade and launcher, and the clothes he wore with a passport sewn into the lining of his vest. Red bangs crossed in front of navy purple eyes as the boys nodded his head as a thank you and opened the door and stepped out into the frigid cold of Moscow. People started to fill the streets of the city heading for work, and starting their daily routines. Hours passed by as Tala walked around the streets, looking through empty store shop windows lost in his thoughts. Gradually the sun rose on the horizon, illuminating the city as the lights turned off. Glancing at a clock he started to make his way to the airport in silent contemplation, debating weather he should get on a flight out of the country before the coming storm hit the city.

In Japan...

"Kai isn't this awesome. The four of us spending Christmas together!" The hyper blonde exclaimed as the slate haired Russian shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to looking at the midnight sky that was littered with white specs of snow that were falling peacefully onto the ground below. The window began to fog as Kai's breath met the surface of the cold glass and warmed it. Without waiting longer Kai stood and walked across the room to where the fire was burning brightly like Dranzer in her finest. A firm hand flicked off the switch beside the fireplace before its owner strode from the room lost in his thoughts. "It would be better if Tala and the others were here Max. Only then will my Christmas be complete." Silently he left the room as Max bowed his head in a silent respect giving his friend his personal space.

Tala Valkov sat silently in his first class seat on a Russian airline that was destined to reach Japan in seven hours. On the final flight out of the land of bitter winters he felt a small twinge of quilt at leaving his teammates to face the wrath of Boris alone. A small genuine smile crossed his lips at the thought of never going back to that nightmare of a place he had called home. 'Home is where the heart is. So I guess home is with Kai and his friends.' He thought glumly as the plane ascended higher into the grey clouds. Subconsciously he grabbed the orange and white backpack he bought near the airport to carry his things and placed it on his lap. Opening the bag he grabbed the Russian beyblade magazines and placed his bag beside him on the empty seat. Pale hands opened the first magazine and blue eyes began to read. Slowly all previous thoughts were banished from the troubled teens mind as a stewardess walked by with a tray of drinks heading to the economy section.

Ian, Spencer, and Bryan sat side by side on a near empty plane heading to Japan from Moscow. Twenty-seven passengers were flying from the freezing city to Japan either going on vacation or returning home for the holidays. The teens sat silently in disappointment knowing that they would not be aloud to return to there home anymore than there captain would be aloud to. Ian curled himself into a ball on the seat and made himself comfortable and fell asleep, blocking out everything that was happening as his friends spoke quietly with each other. "To bad were not going to see Kai under better circumstances. I can't help but feel somewhat guilty doing what were doing." Bryan's voice was clam though there was a small quiver in it. "Remember he did say that if we got into a jam we could always go and see him. I bet Tala's already there and him and Kai are exchanging everything that has happened in the past five months." The blondes voice was quiet and calm. The flight attendant placed three drinks on the tables in font of them before patting Bryan on the shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. She patted his shoulder gently and walked back to the first class section, leaving Bryan to stare in shock. Spencer chuckled and earned himself a smack across the head from the stoic teen beside him.

In Japan...

Kai walked silently down the brightly lit hallway of his mansion in silence. Slate coloured hair fell in front of his amber eyes as he bowed his head in disappointment without breaking his slow paced walk. Upon reaching the oak door at the end of the hallway he opened it and slipped inside quietly and quickly. Once the door had shut silently behind him he walked to the four-poster bed in the centre of the room. Sitting down on the edge the teen fell backwards onto the phoenix duvet that covered the bed. Kai glanced at the only picture in his room, which was located on his bedside table. Gathered in front of Japan's major beystadium the Blitzkrieg Boys and the BBA Revolution stood for a picture that had been asked for by Hilary and Mr.Dickenson. Amber eyes shut as a single tear fell from his eyes in despair. 'Why do you have to be so stubborn Tala. Why couldn't you have just come with me in the first place and cancelled your flights out of the country. You could have stayed here with me.' A muscled arm raised and hit the bed repeatedly as Kai let go of the anger and fury that had built up over the past months. A quiet rap came at the door and Kai raised his head before deciding to ignore it and fall asleep.

Tala walked silently through the airport terminal as he dodged the crowds of people who surrounded him on all sides. A series of electronic doors lay ahead leading to the fresh air and his freedom. Choosing not to leave yet he took the nearest escalator to the food court to get something to eat. As the escalator rose above the crowds the red head peered down over the edge at the Asians and tourists below. A group that consisted of a blonde male, a brunette female, and a set or red haired twins caught his eye. With the innocence of children the red haired twins tugged their parents towards an arrival gate bumping and pushing others out of their way to get there faster. A small smile crossed his lips as he watched them disappear in the crowds. 'I wish my parents had been there for me like that... now that I think about it I wish I could have been that carefree and innocent. Not have a care in the wor...' An angry lady shoved him forward as the escalator neared the top of the next floor. A female teen mouthed an apology and flicked her eyelashes at him a couple of times before following the lady. Involuntarily he shuddered. The thought of a girl flirting with him disturbed him. He walked forward and approached a familiar fast food joint with a small smirk across his face.

Bryan, Spencer, Ian...

Happily Ian ran forward from the arrival terminal and was immediately engulfed in a swarm of people twice his size rushing around trying to find there friends and family. "I'm hungry." The short blue haired blader complained as Bryan pulled him backwards so he wouldn't get run over by a orange trolley cart that was speeding by with an annoying beeping sound to signal that it was coming.

Tala...

Tala stepped onto the down escalator and made his way down to the floor below once again as he decided it was time to leave and head for Kai's mansion. Spotting a convenience shop he entered and started to browse through the shelves looking for some basic necessities that he knew he'd be requiring during his stay. After grabbing the two bags of goods and jamming them into his backpack he left a pile of money on the counter for the clerk to collect. As he exited the shop he stared at the trio at the bottom of the escalator as they stared back at him. Without words they walked out the door as a group of friends rather than team mates. Bryan handed him a blue duffel, which he had left behind as they re-shouldered their own.

A loud ringing sound echoed through the house continuously as Kai pulled a pillow tighter over his ears. Inside he was hoping it would be his friends from the abbey, though he doubted they would show up. Especially with the blizzard that had just hit Moscow. The doorbell finally stopped and Kai loosed his hold on the pillow and sighed a sigh of relief and annoyance. He heard someone knock on his door and again chose to ignore it since it was probably Tyson wanting him to come down for dinner. Moments later the door opened and shut with a small click that was barely audible. "Dam it Tyson. I'm not responding to you for a reas..." Kai's voice caught in his throat as he sat up in his bed ready to throw the fluffy white pillow at the intruder. Tala stood with his arms crossed over his chest with a small smirk that was barely noticeable across his face. "Is that any way to treat an old friend who took their time out to come and visit you over the holidays?" Kai shook his head furiously and launched himself off of the bed and into Tala's now out spread arms. "You have no idea how much I have missed you Tala." Tala pushed the shorter teen away from him momentarily to look at him. "I think I have a pretty good idea." Amber and navy blue met with a silent understanding before the two forms met again in another hug from the other. "Long distance relationships don't work well. Do they Kai?" Kai chuckled quietly into the others neck as his muscled arms wrapped themselves around the older Russian tighter.

"How did you get away from Boris?" The voice was muffled since the slate haired teen had his head buried in the others chest. Tala's dark blue navy eyes looked at the ceiling as he thought of a way to put it into words. "Bluntly I walked out. Grabbed my passport, some money, and my blade and launcher and called a cab without Boris's knowledge. Wanna know the funny part of it?" Kai raised a slate coloured eyebrow and nodded his answer. "The other followed and I didn't have the slightest clue about it. We were on the same plane, though in different sections. We were in the same terminal, here and back in Russia, and the whole time we had no idea that the other was there." Absentmindedly Kai snuggled closer to his friend as he mumbled a few words into his lover's ear. "Let's go fix our selves a snack. I'm hungry." Kai groggily stood from the bed and walked to the oak door. Amber eyes looked at Tala questioningly before the door knob was turned and Kai stepped out into the brightly lit hallways. With the door open Tala stood and exited from the room and followed the boy in front of him.

The pair of Russians rummaged through the fridges contents searching for some food that didn't take long to put together. After grabbing some strawberries they closed the fridge door and moved to the counter. "Grab the mini blow torch beside you." Tala nodded and collected it along with a baguette of white bread and some ciabatta bread. After placing them down on the counter the red head walked over one of many cupboards and grabbed a jar of sugar along with a jar of chocolate and peanut spread. Meanwhile Kai had grabbed a serrated knife and had sliced the bread into thin slices. After spreading some of the spread on the bread the pair placed some strawberries on it, which was topped with sugar seconds later. "Time to caramelize sugar." Kai pulled back the lever on the blow torch and a blue flame was emitted slowly burning the sugar and giving it a brown tinge. The snack was placed on a plate, which was then placed on a small booth in the corner of the room. Calmly the Russians placed everything the way it should have been and moved to the empty booth. "You know you and the others are welcome to stay here for as long as you desire Tala. I can imagine Boris doesn't want you guys back anytime soon." The red head nodded in agreement as he grabbed a Choco-peanut strawberry slice from the plate. "I don't want to be a burden. I already regret coming her in the middle of the winter. Christmas Eve to boot. We didn't even bring gifts for you guys." Kai shook his head and placed it on Tala's shoulder. "You've already given all of us a great gift just by being here. You are here which makes me happy. And because you guys are all here I'm not going to be a grouch and ruin the others Christmas. So they will be happy." Tala nodded slightly being careful not to hit Kai's head with his own. "I'll stay, but you'll have to talk to the others and ask them." Kai mumbled a sure into his chest as they continued to eat the snack before them.

_A little boy ran down the dark, cold, and deserted hallways of the abbey in fear as his footsteps echoed off of the stone wall along with a heavier pair that was behind his own. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and neck and lifted him off of the ground kicking and screaming. A sudden jolt of pain went through his head as the man hit him over the head with a blunt object. Second's later the form went limp in the mans arms._

_The red haired boy awoke in a room that was brightly lit with a large ceiling light that hung above the only other piece of furniture. The bed he had been strapped to with rope. A purple haired man entered the room and looked at the little boy with fascination as he approached. Unsure of what the man was going to do the boy on instinct started to struggle against the bindings that held him in place. A large fist raised and hit the boy's head and he blacked out once again._

Tala's body shook violently as he awoke in a tight embrace. Carefully the younger Russian placed a hand behind Tala's head and pulled him close as his other hand ran across his back making random designs to calm him. "Boris isn't here Tala. He can't hurt you." Kai's hair covered his eyes though the red head could still see and sense the concern. Slowly Tala's breathing calmed and he lingered on the edge of sleep. "Please don't leave Kai, I...I don't want to be alone tonight." Kai nodded and helped Tala get into a comfortable position before lying down beside him and placing an arm around his shoulders.

Kai moaned, as he was shook awake by another person that was located in the room. An amber eye cracked open and looked at the red hair before closing again. "Wake me up at ten." A pale hand reached from under a pillow and grabbed another one and placed it over his head so he could get back to sleep. Without hesitation Tala reached forward and pried the pillow out of his lovers grasp and whacked him over the head with it. "It's noon. The turkey is cooking, the tree has hundreds of presents littered beneath it, and Tyson is getting inpatient." Tala offered a hand and Kai accepted it without thinking. Slowly he rose to his feet and moved towards the door before his friend grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I went to your room already and took the liberty of grabbing some of you clothes for you to change into. Do you plan on veering a scarf today?" The slate haired teen nodded as he moved to the corner where his clothes had been situated. "In that case here." Tala walked to the closet and pulled out a parcel that had been wrapped delicately. He offered it to Kai who accepted it without complaint.

Kai's hand worked quickly as he removed the white and red wrapping paper that surrounded the box. "I thought you said you didn't have any presents to give. Or is that another one of your eyes you have somehow convinced me into believing." Tala grinned as he motioned for Kai to continue. Carefully Kai opened the box and took out the tissue paper that had been placed inside. A gasp escaped his lips as he removed the black Satin scarf that lay inside. "You shouldn't have Tala." Without warning the red head grabbed the scarf from his friends hands and wrapped it around his lovers neck. Kai moaned quietly at the feel of the fabric against his neck. "Thank you so very much." The red head nodded as his friend finished dressing in his regular attire. "Let's go join the others." Tala hesitated before leaning forward and giving Kai a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." Tala stopped in mid-step and turned to face his friend. "What did you say?" "I said I love you. It's obvious were lovers, but we..." "I love you to Kai." The second the words left Tala's mouth Kai's lips had sealed themselves against his own.

The group of teens sat happily in front of the Christmas tree beside the fire opening the mounds of presents. "So how is our newest couple doing today?" Kai turned his head to look at Bryan who sat smugly against the wall as Ray curled up next to him, having finished opening his presents. "Fine Thank you." The accented voice came from Tala who handed had finished opening his gifts from the BBA Revolution team members. Bryan held up his class of pop in a toast. "To all the new couples." The rest of the bladers did the same. "To all the new couples."


End file.
